


Star Wishes

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://type40consultingdetective.tumblr.com/">type40consultingdetective</a> said: 14  (14. first kiss) &15 (15. shooting star) & you're choice of who!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [type_40_consulting_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/gifts).



> [Send a number and a pairing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92086512818/mydwynter-send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing) challenge, [fill numero dos](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92087885103/14-15-youre-choice-of-who). Let's give Stucky a go.

"Bucky! Did you see it?!" Steve’s smile was contagious.

"Of course I saw it." He hadn’t. He had been too busy looking at the delight on his best friend’s face, the way delight twinkled in bright blue eye like the summer sky.

"Well hurry up and make a wish!" The smaller man exclaimed, closing his own eyes. Bucky hadn’t seen it, but he closed his eyes and made a wish anyway. When he opened them again, Steve was watching him this time, a dazed sort of look on his face.

Do all falling star wishes come true? He had to hope that they did.

Bucky took a deep breath and leaned in, keeping his eyes opened as he pressed his lips softly to Steve’s.Blue eyes so close to his went wide and he instantly pulled back, cheeks flaming.

Perhaps they didn’t come true after all.

A small body tackled his, sending him to his side on the gingham blanket they had spread over the grass. Startled, his head snapped to the side to find a blushing Steve braced over him. The smaller man darted forward so quickly that their teeth clacked sharply, a little painfully, but the end result was well worth it.

As Bucky settled onto his back and Steve settled onto his chest, he wrapped his arms around his friend, his first true love, and let the kiss turn gentle. If his feelings were returned, then there was no need to rush, even with war looming as it was.

Under the starry night sky, Bucky Barnes began to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92087919543/star-wishes)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
